


Into the Wolf's Den

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop!Peter, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I moved into the appartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wolf's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> Who asked for this AU in their tags on Tumblr.

When Stiles found out the price of the apartment he thought it was too good to be true. It was a spacious two bedroom apartment, with a shared bathroom, medium sized kitchen opening up into a decent sized living room. It came fully furnished, and for Stiles being a college student looking to get out of his dorm-room situation, it was perfect.

He signed the lease thinking he’d just made gold, and because of the price he didn’t even need to find a roommate. As much as he loved Scott, not having to be witness to him stumbling in with Allison or Isaac hanging off his mouth, sometimes both, was a blessing.

“I am the fucking _King_.” Stiles told his empty apartment as he unpacked the last box. 

He didn’t have much but with a fully furnished apartment he really didn’t need anything. He looked around his bedroom, and deciding everything was perfect, figured he deserved a beer. 

It was such a luxury to be able to walk down the block to the beer store and actually be able to afford the good stuff. He winked at the guy ringing up his purchase, he felt on top of the world. He walked back to his apartment with a skip to his step, probably leaving rainbows in his wake - that’s how happy he was. Walking into his building Stiles even had the option of taking the elevator, _an actual real honest to god working elevator_ , but he was in such a good mood that he decided to take the stairs for exercise. 

He was just juggling his case of beer to get to his keys when he noticed a man looking at him from the door of the neighbouring apartment. The man was stunning, clothes sleek and with a polished air to them, his hair perfectly coiffed and the bluest eyes Stiles had ever seen. _Score_. 

Stiles wiggled his fingers at said neighbour which caused him to drop the keys, but that was alright as Mr. Sinfully Delicious was also Mr. Helpful and walked over to pick up the keys for Stiles. The man even unlocked Stiles' door for him, such a gentleman.

“Thank you! Would you like to come in and have a beer with me?” Stiles asked as he walked by, pausing momentarily to look back at the man. “Oh yeah, I’m Stiles by the way.” He dimpled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles, I’m Peter.” Peter smiled at him, and _sweet jesus_ that did things to Stiles’ nether regions. He placed Stiles’ keys atop his case of beer. “Alas I’m going to have to decline for today. Another day though.” Peter sounded genuinely regretful so Stiles nodded with a smile of his own.

Stiles managed to close the door behind Peter and set about putting the beer in the fridge and grabbing up his phone to order some pizza. He knew he couldn’t always get away with pizza and beer for dinner but this was in celebration of renting his first, very own apartment. That deserved something.

When Stiles finally stumbled his way to bed it was around 1am and his eyes stung he was so tired. It had been a long day, moving himself and unpacking everything all at once. Even though he didn’t own much it was still a work out and he was grateful to fall into bed. 

He managed to shuck his clothes all while barely moving and crawled under the blankets in just his boxers. He descended into slumber almost instantly.

**_CRASH_ **

What seemed like moments later Stiles was being awoken to something crashing to the ground and breaking in the kitchen. He bolted upright, wondering for an instant if he’d imagined the sound. The sound of crunching glass met his ears and Stiles barely managed to keep himself from letting out a high pitched whine. 

He rolled out of bed and searched for anything that he could use to defend himself. There was nothing. Stiles strained his ears but silence was all he could hear from beyond his bedroom door. His heart was pounding and he could feel sweat gathering under his arms. He crept around his bed, hands running over the carpet searching for his phone. He remembered pushing it towards the far side of the bed but without being able to turn on the light he couldn’t find it.

A creek coming from the bathroom had Stiles whipping his head in that direction. The door hadn’t opened but Stiles just _knew_ there was someone in there. He made his way to his bedroom door on his hands and knees as quietly as he could. He knew he would only have one chance to make it out of his apartment and to the safety of next door. 

He heard what he thought was the sound of the cabinet opening so he eased his hand up towards the doorknob. He needed whoever it was to make a sound to cover up the sound of him opening the bedroom door. He got the cover in the next instant when he heard the contents of the cabinet hitting the sink and he was up and down the hall like a shot.

He didn’t think he’d been loud but he felt like there was hot breath fanning his neck and the warmth of fingers barely touching his back. He moaned in fear and pushed himself faster to the door. He jammed his fingers into the door and scrabbled to get the handle to turn, sweat making his hands slippery.

It was pitch dark and Stiles could feel tears gathering at his eyes. He ripped the door open and left it wide open. He raced the few steps to Peter’s apartment and banged on the door, not caring about the time or any of the other people on the floor. He needed someplace safe and a semi-familiar face to help him calm down and get help. 

He practically fell into the apartment when the door opened, Peter catching him and pulling him into the apartment. He tried to articulate what was going on but he couldn’t stop gasping. His fear and relief warring inside him.

“Oh pup.” Peter pulled him in tighter and shut the door, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles was too out of it to notice the nickname.

He clung to Peter, the man’s warmth and firm hug steadily relaxing him. Peter said nothing more, waiting until Stiles was ready before pulling away.

“Now, are you going to tell me what happened?” Peter asked, hands still gently gripped Stiles' arms as if anchoring him. Stiles was grateful for the touch.

“I think someone broke into my apartment.” Stiles squeaked out, fear creeping back into him. 

“Ah, I think I might know differently but why don’t I go check out your apartment first.” 

Peter dropped his hands from Stiles’ arms and Stiles immediately missed the warmth. He snagged at Peter’s shirt. “No Peter! You can’t go in there, what if the person is still in my apartment?” Stiles whispered.

Peter ran a hand through Stiles’ hair which Stiles thought was weird but his blood was pumping too fast for him to comment on it. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m a cop.”

Stiles gaped at him. “ _So_? That doesn’t mean it would be a good idea to go gallivanting by yourself into an apartment where a criminal could be!” Stiles hissed at the man who just smirked in response. 

Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles and led him into the living room. He flicked on lights as he went and that simple act soothed a worry deep in the pit of Stiles’ stomach. He settled Stiles onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around him.

“I will be right back.” Peter assured him and with that he was gone.

Stiles gripped the blanket in a white knuckled grip, his eyes darting all over. He tried to take his mind off the fear lurking just beneath the surface and observed Peter’s apartment. 

From what Stiles could see of it the apartment was clean with lots of bright contrasting colours. It held a minimalists tastes but seemed homey and warm at the same time. Stiles wondered idly if Peter decorated the apartment himself. He seemed really classy for a cop but Stiles would interrogate him about that later. Stiles knew cops, his father being the Sheriff back home, and Peter didn’t strike him as one - though Stiles felt safe in his presence, what limited amount of exposure to it he’d had. 

It was maybe five minutes later that Peter came back and Stiles relaxed at seeing him unharmed.

“It was as I thought, I don’t believe you were the victim of a B & E.” Peter told him as he walked towards Stiles and sat beside him on the couch. 

“Really? Then what the fuck explanation do you have for what happened? I did not imagine glass breaking or the contents of my bathroom cabinet being thrown about.” Stiles glared at Peter, daring the man to contradict him.

“No, no sweetheart. Of course you didn’t imagine it.” Peter somehow managed to not sound condescending. “I believe you were the unfortunate victim of our resident poltergeist.”

“You’re fucking with me.” Stiles desperately wanted Peter to crack a smile but the man remained straight faced. “This place is haunted? Why in the hell didn’t you say something earlier!”

“Well I didn’t think the best greeting between neighbour’s was, ‘Hi my name is Peter, oh and by the way this apartment building is haunted’.” Peter raised a brow at Stiles and Stiles glanced away. He could see Peter’s point. “Besides, there hasn’t been any new incidences so I thought maybe the haunting had stopped. It would have been silly of me to warn you only for nothing to have happened.” 

Stiles thought Peter sounded so reasonable. “If the place is haunted though, why do you stay here? Why does anyone stay here?” Stiles asked the question that was pressing at his mind.

“Well, that’s easy. I’ve never had a problem. Plus your apartment seems to be the go-to for this poltergeist. Not that it doesn’t bother other apartments but yours seems to get the worst of it. Like I said though,” Peter raised a hand to forestall anything Stiles could say. “It’s been quiet from your apartment so I’d assumed the poltergeist had gone away.”

“Shit.” Stiles felt that summed up his feelings succinctly. Peter pulled him in for a hug. “I am not going back to my apartment.”

“You are more than welcome to stay here.” Peter offered. Stiles relaxed into him.

“You have no idea how grateful I am for that. Yes, yes please.” Stiles accepted, and then winced when the thought of sleeping alone hit him.

“What is it sweetheart?” Peter hugged him tighter.

“Shit, I don’t want to sound stupid.” Stiles tried to hide his face in his arms. He could feel his face heating up.

Peter tipped his chin up and looked Stiles in the eye. “You can tell me, I won’t judge you.” He smiled reassuringly. 

“I just, can I sleep with you?” Stiles blurted out and the felt horrified. “No, crap, I mean sleep beside you in your bed? I don’t feel comfortable being by myself. I just think I’d be able to sleep better if I could feel a warm body beside me.” He winced again. He sounded like a little child afraid of the bogeyman. 

Peter’s face split into the most breathtaking smile. “Of course you can share my bed. There’s no need to feel self conscious. You’ve had quite the scare.”

“You are literally the most understanding person. Like I know I definitely would not have reacted as well as you did if I had someone pound on my door after 3am.” Stiles cuddled into Peter’s side without even realising it.

“A stunning young man needing my help? How else was I to react except to be his knight in the darkness.” 

Stiles could hear the smirk lacing Peter’s voice but he chose not to comment. His eyes were getting heavy, the stress of the night finally wearing him out. He felt safe, protected, and he knew without a doubt Peter would make sure it stayed that way. Stiles’ eyes slipped closed.

Peter nuzzled Stiles’ hair as the young man passed out. His eyes flared brightly as the smell of him settled deep into Peter’s chest. He would make this young man his, and thanks to the damn poltergeist he already had his trust. Peter smirked to himself as he got up and carried Stiles to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
